


Hero and Wizard

by fujibutts, fujikawaii10346 (fujibutts)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cameos, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujikawaii10346
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue Novelization Epilogue/Happy Ending of a popular doujinshi 'Hero and Wizard'. Eventual USUK, Hogwarts setting with appearances by professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero and Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a novelization of a popular doujinshi most commonly referred to as "Hero and Wizard" by 衣. This chapter is a prologue. The next will be a novelization of the first–and hopefully second–chapter of the doujin. After that is a continuation of my own imagination. Please rate & review, comment & critique... Whatever you want. (Please try to refrain from flaming though- because flames belong in Iggy's oven!)
> 
> Random advertisement: The Hero and The Wizard by Keys2theKingdom is another novelization. It's shorter, but it's really good!
> 
> Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

For as long as I could remember, I've been alone. Always, always– I've been alone.

The Kirklands– my grandfather, Arthur Kirkland Sr., my mother, Alice Kirkland, Father, Henry Kirkland IV, my three older brothers Angus, Seamus and Bran, and me, Arthur Kirkland– were cursed; in a way.

One of my ancestors, Henry Kirkland I, was part of a dark wizarding society headed by Salazar Slytherin himself. He got into an argument with none other than Godric Gryffindor, and ended up cursed. " _The last pure-blooded son of the Kirkland line shall be cursed until the end of his days. Should one ever speak his name, will be met with death. Never shall he find happiness_." This angered Sir Slytherin so much, that he stormed right out of Hogwarts; but as powerful of a wizard as he was...

There was no way to reverse the effects of the curse.

So here I am a thousand years later, apparently the last pure-blooded son of the Kirklands– cursed till the end of my days.

My mother was the first. From what I heard, after I was born, they were going to kill me– to nip the curse in the bun, per se. But my dear mother, lovely Mary-Alice Kirkland, wouldn't have this.

She died protecting me.

My remaining family blamed me fully for her death. Everyone... Except my father. He loved my mother so much... And since she sacrificed herself for my well-being, he couldn't let her death be in vain. Curse or not, he would raise me.

As I grew up, it was just me and him– my grandfather wouldn't have precious Angus, Seamus and Bran endanger themselves by interacting with me. I could hardly blame him. Actually, as I think back, my father seemed like he was the one who was mental.

But then again, he could have just felt guilty.

Anyway, by the time I was about seven or eight, Father retired for the night, and never woke up. He had been sick for a while... ' _It was bound to happen_ ,' I thought. At the time, I was unaware of the curse. Father never said a word about it.

So there I was, barely out of grade-two, left all alone. But by some almost cruel twist of fate, I somehow found myself back on the doorstep of the family manor. I begged Grandfather to take me in, and miraculously, he agreed; but on the condition that I stayed with the elves until my inevitable departure for Hogwarts.

Of course I agreed. And so, for the next three or so years of my life, I lived with the house elves– learning more about my family and our dark secrets. It wasn't so bad. They were nice, and we always got the leftovers after meals, so it wasn't like we were being starved (the Kirkland family was old and rich, but like most other families like that, we weren't cruel to our workers). I actually kind of liked it. I doubt my 'brothers' were even aware there was another Kirkland in the house. That is, until the owl came for me.

I arrived at Hogwarts in time for the 1990-1991 school year– exactly one year before _he_ came along.

I rowed across the lake with a large, friendly man named Hagrid and arrived at the castle. A little later as we got into a single-file line for the sorting, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. What if they never called my name? What if– what if they did... And Professor McGonagall (the witch that let us in and was reading out names) died because of me? Oh– I would just–! ' _Get a hold of yourself Arthur! They wouldn't do that to a child... Right?_ ' Oh bugger– I hoped like no one had hoped before that I was right.

"Karpusi, Heracles!"

I saw a boy I recognized from the platform walk up and place the hat on his head. It went down to his eyes, almost completely covering his slightly messy mop of brown hair.

' _It's almost time_...' I felt my hands get all sweaty as my stomach started doing flips.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

My heart-rate sped up to a speed certainly a lot more than what was healthy.

"Kirkland."

Almost immediately, the hall went silent, followed by a rush of whispers.

" _Kirkland?_ " – " _No! You can't say his name!_ "

I looked to Professor McGonagall to see if she would continue; but she just nodded and waved her hand towards the hat. ' _Of course they would only call me by my last name_.' I mouthed ' _Thank you_ ', and proceeded.

I was fairly close to the front of the line, but those few yards felt like miles to me as I felt hundreds of pairs of eyes train on my every step. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I got to the front and put the hat over my head.

" _Kirkland, huh_?" I could feel its voice in my head, loud and clear even though I was sure no one else could. " _Godric didn't like your family very much, eh_?" All I could do was nod weakly.

" _Should I put you in Slytherin like the rest of your family? You share their traits quite strongly young one. But your mother... She was in Gryffindor, wasn't she?_ "

I gasped. ' _M-My mother was in Gryffindor? Father never told me_.' I suddenly felt tears prick at my eyes. ' _It suited her_.' Shaking my head, I thought, ' _No. I'm not like my mother... I'm-I'm never going to be that brave_.'

" _Not in Gryffindor, eh? Better be in_... SLYTHERIN!"

I nodded and and the hat off. As I made my way to the Slytherin table, there were a few half-hearted cheers, but they didn't last long. I made my way to the end of the table, the one closest to the exit. As was expected, it was empty. Everyone scooched a few spaces down as I took my seat.

I ignored their actions. It was better this way.

Soon, the sorting ended, and food materialized on the table. Of course, even before I lived with the elves, I was never 'poor', but this was amazing! There was more food than I had ever seen, and most of it was probably just plain delectable...

Unfortunately for me, my stomach was still doing flips. I grabbed a scone and started nibbling on it. About half way through, something caught my eye. Just barely sticking out of my plate, was a piece of paper. I grabbed it, and saw my name in neat handwriting that was so familiar... Yet so foreign.

_Arthur,_

_Please come to my office immediately following the feast._

_Albus Dumbledore_

I glanced up at the head table. Professor Dumbledore caught my eye and winked under his half-moon glasses. I nodded shakily and continued on my scone.

...

The feast went on for what seemed like hours; but eventually, people started filing out of the hall, and the prefects started guiding us first-years to the dormitories. I went up to one of the Slytherins (head boy, apparently)– a tall boy with long platinum blonde hair (a strip of which was in a pleat)– and tapped his shoulder. He turned and, for lack of better words, glared at me with icy blue eyes that weren't so cold, but weren't inviting either.

"What is it, first year?" he asked, with a prominent German accent.

"P-Professor Dumbledore asked me to go straight to his office after the feast. I'm not sure exactly where to go..." He looked from me, to the piece of paper in my hand with those calculating eyes of his. "O-Oh!" I unfolded it and help it out to him.

The boy just shook his head and turned away shouting "Sadiq!" Almost instantly, another Slytherin appeared. This one was a prefect. He had scruffy brown hair, and a bit of stubble on his chin. But the straits that stood out from him the most was the fact that he had a small white mask on his face; and instead of a pointed black hat like the rest of us, he wore a red fez with a gold tassel.

"Whaddaya want, Heinrich?" he half-shouted in an exasperated tone. He had an accent too, butI couldn't quite place it.

Heinrich sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, murmuring something in what I could only assume was German. "Look, I have to take this first year up to the headmaster's office. Do me a favor and take my group of first-years up for me please."

Sadiq turned to me, examining my person for a moment. I averted my eyes, taking an interest in my shoes instead. "Fine," he said after a long moment.

"Come along then," Heinrich said, maneuvering his way past the crowds easily.

The hallways were crowded, to say the least; but as we turned a corner, there was no one in sight. We continued in silence until we stopped dead in front of a gargoyle. "Wha–"

"Grape Jollies."

We stood in silence before Heinrich groaned in frustration. "Grape Beans." Nothing.

"What are you–"

"It's a password. Jolly Grapies!" he barked.

It was quiet for a moment, before we heard a rumbling. The gargoyle slowly turned, revealing a stone staircase. Heinrich gestured towards the entrance, and I nodded.

"Thank you," I murmured as I stepped in.

It was a fairly long flight of stairs, winding around in a circle. At some point, I wondered how long it would go on for. Maybe my sense of distance was still skewed from my mini panic-attack from earlier. Eventually though, I reached a landing with a large oak door at the end. It looked twice as tall as me at least. I wasn't that tall; maybe around 5 feet? Still, that door was pretty grand. I look hold of the large gilded knocker and hit it against the wood three times. It was silent so I made a move to take hold of the knocker again– but before I could move my hand, the door let out a loud creak. I flinched and stepped back. The door continued to creak open at an almost excruciatingly slow pace. Finally, it opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore himself, arms stretched wide with a welcoming smile on his lips.

"Welcome, Arthur. Please do come in."

I stood stunned, barely registering in my mind that he had invited me in. I nodded shakily (again), and entered. The thing that caught my eye first was the bookshelf. It was abso-bloody-lutely marvelous! Floor-to-ceiling shelves filled to the brim with more books than I could took up a large portion of the back... I couldn't help but take an involuntary step towards it. "Wow," I breathed.

I heard a chuckle from behind me, and turned. The Professor was smiling. "I see you've found my collection. Yes, it is very extraordinary, if I do say so myself. But I would be lying if I told you I've read all of them cover to cover. I've skimmed through them, though. You are welcome to come in and borrow a few if you'd like. I know not even Madame Pince has copies of a majority of these books."

It took another minute to let everything he told me sink in. _The_ Professor Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and part of the International Confederation of Wizards... Was telling me I could borrow from his personal library. Who wouldn't be stunned? I just nodded.

He clapped his hands together and chirped, "Delightful! Now, if you will," he gestured to two large chairs in frond of his desk. "We have a few things to discuss."

I nodded yet again, and followed hin to the desk. I almost gasped as we got closer when I saw someone I hadn't noticed before. I did my best to stay calm as I took a seat next to him.

"Mister Kirkland, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape: head of Slytherin House."

I turned to Professor Snape and hoped that the fear didn't show so severely in my eyes as I stretched my hand out to shake his. "P-Pleased to meet you sir." I _squeaked_.

His icy grip took hold of my much more clammy one as he looked straight into my eyes. "Likewise."

I gulped. It took all I had not to just retract my hand as quickly as I could. But no– gentlemen definitely do not do that.

"So, as we all know," Professor Dumbledore began, "putting Mister Kirkland in a regular dormitory will not result in any favorable outcomes– from what I have heard." He paused to look at me with understanding eyes. "So may I recommend a temporary room that will neutralize your powers throughout the night? It might help."

For the third time that night, I couldn't believe my ears. Neutralize my powers? I'd never heard of such a thing! But then again, this was Albus Dumbledore. "Of course Sir, anything."

"Marvelous! Professor? I trust you will lead Mister Kirkland to his room."

"Yes sir."

When we exited the Headmaster's office, it amazed me how quiet the halls were. We weren't in there for long... Right?

I could hear crickets chirping loud and clear as we marched through the halls. But as we descended deeper and deeper into the bowels of the castle, venturing lower and lower down into the dungeons, there was no sound but our footsteps echoing against the cold, damp walls. Suddenly the Professor stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, staring at the wall. " _Sir Salazar Slytherin_ ," Professor Snape whispered so quietly I almost had to strain my ears just to hear.

Suddenly, a stone door appeared and slid open, revealing the Slytherin Common Room. As we both stepped in, I was able to observe the area more effectively. It was a long, underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, green-ish lamps hung on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantlepiece, and high-backed chairs stood empty as we walked past.

The Professor stood under a large green tapestry of a green snake and grabbed my arm harshly, pulling me close. "This is where you will be staying. To enter, you will say: ' _Aperi, locum praesidio. Ego dormio, et incolumem. Donec a caeteris periculo, oh invulnerabilis portum_ [1]'. When you leave, simply say: ' _Operio, claustra. Docen a caeteris periculo, oh invulnerabilis portum_ [2]'. Do you have that?"

"Y-Yes sir," I stuttered. It was a bit much to take in at once.

"Good. I will not be repeating them. Commit those phrases to memory. Good night, Mister Kirkland." And with that, he walked away; probably to his own room.

I stepped forward and put a hand on the tapestry, closing my eyes. It was soft and silky. ' _Would the incantation work_?' I thought. ' _Well, there's just one way to find out_...'

" _Aperi, locum praesidio. Ego dormio, et incolumem. Donec a caeteris periculo, oh invulnerabilis portum_."

I don't know what exactly happened next, but next thing I knew, I was suddenly transported to a cavernous room with humongous gear-like structures that reminded me of a clock's innards. In front of me was a door that towered above the gears. I reached out to touch it. It felt... Weird. Almost alive. " _Aperi_ ," I whispered.

Suddenly, a light came from the other side and I knew why the door felt weird. It was covered in a substance not unlike a sticky jello. It parted under my fingertips, creating an opening large enough for me to fit through. As I straightened myself out and brushed imaginary specks of dust from my robes, I looked around. I could see nothing out of the 'ordinary' with the room; meaning, it was about as large as a regular dorm room, but only had one four-poster bed with my trunk at the foot. There was a bedside table with a lit candle, a fire-place and chairs...

It looked completely normal.

With that, I headed through a doorway to a separate bathroom and changed into my favorite green pajamas. I crawled under the covers, blowing out the candles in the process.

"I guess this is home... For the time being, at least."

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Open, room of protection. Let me sleep in safety. Keep others from my danger, oh invulnerable haven.
> 
> [2] Close, barrier. Keep others from my danger, oh invulnerable haven.
> 
> *Spells/incantations are in Latin.
> 
> Fun Fact (1): This is the first time I've actually used 1st Person PoV extensively! Please tell me if you spot any errors!
> 
> Fun Fact (2): There's a quote somewhere in this chapter. An almost full paragraph from book two... Cookies if you can find it!


End file.
